Sliding Doors and Frogs Named Trevor
by takefourmoments
Summary: Ginny wished she had a toad to kiss. Then she would have her own prince who would steal her heart, and she would never even spare Harry-bloody-Potter another thought. Right. And there really was a thing as Itlyknocks.'


_Written for a '**Sink Into Your Eyes**' challenge. Enjoyed writing it. Hope you enjoy reading!  
Oh, and EXTRA big thanks to Charmingly-Holly. She's a wonderful beta and gets half the credit for the Trevor-ness of the story._

* * *

**Sliding Doors and Frogs Named Trevor****

* * *

**

"Luna." Ginny stretched her arms out and rested her back against the train compartment seat. "Let me see a copy of the Quibbler." She demanded with a smile. Luna looked over top of her own Quibbler at Ginny.

"Why?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I want to see how many times I can open and close it before the food cart arrives." Ginny replied in a dull tone, her voice full of sarcasm. Luna nodded.

"Good enough." Luna muttered as Ginny rolled her eyes. Luna pulled a spare copy from her bag.

"Thanks." She mumbled and opened the paper. She flipped through a few pages, giving then a scanning glance. She was rather hooked on an article titled 'Toads: They Really _do_ turn into Princes.', when the compartment door slid open with a click. Harry walked in, followed Neville, who carried Trevor the toad in his hands. Ginny glanced from the toad to her Quibbler and back before closing it with a shrug and laying it on the seat next to her.

"Mind if we join you?" Harry asked.

"Not really, but mind where you sit. It is said that the Itlykoncks have taken refuge in the train seats this year." Luna muttered, without looking up from her paper. No one even bothered to ask what exactly an Itlyknock was. Although Neville did glance at the seat closely before putting his trunk up and sitting down.

"Ron and Hermione coming?" Ginny asked after Harry had taken a seat. He stretched his long legs out, across the floor. His foot stopped directly next to hers, and she ignored the impulse to move hers away.

"After they get the train settled and head in for their last Head meeting, yes." He smiled her way. She offered a half smile back before picking her Quibbler back up. She flipped back open to the Toad article and acted like she was reading while she listened to Harry and Neville's conversation.

It was...boring. Neville asked Harry if he wanted to play a game of Wizards Chess and Harry accepted. They had gotten out their pieces and fallen silent. Ginny pulled her face behind her Quibbler in a very Luna-esque manner.

She couldn't stand looking at Harry. He disgusted her...

Okay, not really. It was more the way her heart jolted in her ribs that made her want to retch. She hated liking Harry. Bloody hated it and would trade it for anything. But what was she supposed to do? Command her feelings to change? Yea, right.

But she only hated it because she didn't know if her feelings were reciprocated. Or if she was still just-Ron's-little-sister.

She let her eyes skim over the pictures on the pages containing the Toad article. She wished she had a toad to kiss. Then she would have her own prince who would steal her heart, and she would never even spare Harry-bloody-Potter another thought.

Right. And there really was a thing as Itlyknocks.

Ginny glanced around the Quibbler to look a Trevor. He was a toad, and a fine specimen of one at that. Trevor was very handsome looking, for a toad that is. Not too many warts, his eyes didn't even bulge out _that_ much, his skin seemed smooth enough...Alright, so he was on the chubby side. She could deal with a little meat on him. It's couldn't be so bad...

Harry cleared his throat and Ginny snapped her head up to look at him. He was watching her with a puzzled smile. Ginny quickly pulled her head back behind the Quibbler, her face a bit flushed.

Had she _really_ been studying Trevor as...boyfriend material? She laughed quietly. But, if it were her final choice...she would kiss Trevor. Definitely. For all she knew, _he_ could be a bloody prince.

When the compartment door slid open again, Ginny simply lowered her Quibbler to her nose (once again, in a Luna fashion) and glanced around. Ron and Hermione walked in. Ginny supposed they left their trunks in the Head's Compartment, since they didn't seem to have them now.

The two of them took seats next to Harry and Neville, Ron turning in his seat to watch the chess game. Hermione tugged on Ron's sleeve and said something in undertones to him.

"Bugger off 'Mione." Ron grumbled and then grimaced as Neville made a bad move. Hermione sighed and released his sleeve. She got up and sat in the seat beside Ginny.

"Hey Gin."

"Hello." Ginny closed the Quibbler and once again sat it down. "Get all your Head duties done?"

"For now." Hermione sighed. "We have to go patrol hallways in a bit."

Ginny nodded and began to speak as the door clicked open again. The lady with the food cart stood in the hall.

"Any sweets for you kids today?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"I'll take some..." Harry said not glancing up from the board. He made his move and then stood. Walking to the cart, he pulled a load of change from his pocket. He stood in front of the cart and got his money's worth. Which was a lot more than needed. Even for all the people in their compartment.

"Get enough?" Ron asked as Harry took his seat.

"I splurged." He said with a shrug. "Last time I'm going to be doing that and all..."

"Yea..." Hermione said quietly. Ginny knew that Harry didn't like to talk about the fact that he wasn't coming back to Hogwarts for schooling. Ginny reached out and took the Chocolate frog that Harry offered with a sad smile.

The door to the compartment had almost shut after the lady rolled the cart away, when it was pulled widely open again. Seamus and Lavender walked in, holding hands.

"Dean and Parvati kicked us out of the compartment. Said they needed a little time alone." Seamus wiggled his eyebrows and Lavender laughed. Everyone else groaned. "Mind if I get some of those beans Harry?" He asked as him and Lavender took a seat next to Hermione.

"Not at all." Harry threw a bag at Seamus.

"Do you all have plans for the summer?" Lavender asked after picking two beans out carefully and popping them in her mouth.

"I do!" Piped Hermione. "I'm starting a standard teaching class the beginning of June. I am starting my job as an assistant at Hogwarts next year." She smiled brightly. "But, otherwise, I am spending the summer at the Weasley's."

"Sounds...fun." Lavender said dully. "I'm supposed to visit with Parvati and Padma, but...I'm not sure what mum will think." She shrugged.

"I'm not doing anything all summer." Dean sighed.

"I'm going to the Weasly's." Harry said bringing himself into the conversation.

"I have to stay home. Grandmother wants me to practice...something." Neville frowned. "I can't remember."

"Well..." Luna said the word like it had three syllables as she closed her newspaper. "Unlike the rest of you. My father and I are going to Canada. They want us to study one of the forest's there. A sighting of an unknown species in the lands." She nodded and smiled like it was the most exciting way to spend your summer.

"Right." Ginny said happily making sure Luna feelings weren't hurt. "Sounds brilliant." Luna beamed at her. "I am, as always, spending the summer at home."

"Me too." Ron scooted forward in his seat. "But Hermione will be there..." He smiled at his girlfriend. Harry cleared his throat and Ron looked at him. "You too, of course." He added furtively.

"Thanks mate." Harry joked. "Means a lot."

"Anytime...anytime." Ron laughed as Harry reached over Neville and hit him playfully in the back of the head.

"I wish I was going somewhere..." Neville divulged.

"Me too." Dean agreed.

"Say..." Ginny began and everyone turned to look at her. "If you could do anything you wanted to this summer...what would you do?"

"Wouldn't matter for me." Ron shrugged and bit the head off a frog. "I wouldn't have enough money to do anything."

"If money wasn't a problem." Ginny added. "If you had the chance to do anything, no matter what, what would you do?"

The compartment fell quiet as everyone thought it over. Ginny wasn't sure why she asked the question. Everyone had looked so down on their luck about summer, well, besides Luna and Hermione, that she wanted to raise their spirits.

She knew what she would do, if she had her fantasy summer. But, it wasn't something to tell a group full of people. Especially when your brother and the boy you wanted to spend it with were sitting right in front of you.

"Oh..." Lavender clapped her hands together and smiled. "I know what I would do."

"Tell us." Ginny encouraged, getting into the idea of hearing everyone's _plans_.

"Well..." She said passing a shy glance toward Seamus. "I would go to Paris...with Seamus." She giggled. "On some type of lovers' getaway."

"I..." Next to her Seamus turned bright red. "That will not work." He declared after recovering from his momentary embarrassment. "I would plan to go to the Quidditch World Cup again. I'd take Dean along. No matter where it's being held. You could come to if you want-"

"Quidditch World Cup?" Lavender gaped at him. "We were supposed to go to Paris!" She exclaimed.

"We can go to Paris if the Quidditch World Cup is there..." He muttered, looking annoyed.

"Oh!" She cried in an amazed tone. "Forget it. I don't want to go anywhere with you!" She folded her arms across her chest and turned her back towards him.

"What?" He stared at her. "What are you talking about? I said we would go if the Cup was there." Lavender ignored him, and Ginny had to cough and cover her mouth to hide her snicker. She noticed the others, (besides Luna, who was having a hard time finding any humor in this) were grinning.

"Well," Ron cleared his throat and sat up straighter. "I would go to the United States. I hear they have this bloody brilliant waterfall. I would arrive there by the muggle flying things..." He paused and glanced at Hermione who grinned.

"Airplanes." She inserted.

"That's it!" He grinned stupidly. "Okay, here's how it will work. I arrived by air planeys, which I only took for the amusement of it all. Then I took a big bus (not as big as the Knight Bus, mind you) to New York. Where I saw the giant waterfall called Niargea Falls-"

"Niagara." Hermione corrected, amused.

"Right..." Ron waved her off in a nonchalant manner. "I called the president to give me immediate transportation to the bottom of the falls. Where I swam underneath them." He finished with a triumphant smile.

"And afterwards?" Ginny asked smiling at her brother's summer plans. "You had fun I take it."

"Are you kidding? I was soaked to the bone." He shivered as if feeling the wetness. "But, then Hermione appeared out of nowhere, with a big warm towel, ready to help me-"

"Ron..." Hermione interrupted.

"Huh?" He sighed dreamily.

"I'm sorry. But..." She glanced away sheepishly. "I am going to spend my summer in Italy. They have a really big library. It's full of all kinds of books, on everything. I mean _everything_. I'm going to order enough butterbeer to last me a lifetime. I'll drink it while I read. It'll be splendid."

"So..." Ron frowned. "You won't be there to give me my towel?"

"No..." Hermione smiled. "Sorry."

"That's..." He seemed to take it into consideration. "That's okay. I'll just take Dobby." Ron proclaimed, and Harry laughed at the thought of Ron parading around the United States with Dobby.

"He will enjoy that."

"I will by him American socks." Ron announced.

"He will _really_ enjoy that." Ginny affirmed with a laugh. Luna let out a small laugh, which turned everyone's attention towards her. Luna smiled and Ginny realized that getting everyone's attention was what Luna had been aiming for.

"While Ron is jumping into water falls with a house elf and Hermione is rotting away in the library...I am going to go to Antarctica." She declared with a nod of her head.

"That's it?" Lavender asked after a few moments of silence, in which Luna smiled at everyone. "You're just going to Antarctica." Luna's forehead scrunched together in confusion.

"Of course not." She frowned at them all. "Where'd you get a silly idea like that?"

_From the 20-second silence you gave us after announcing your destination, Luna_. Ginny thought with a smile. "What else do you plan to do?"

"Well." Luna said, obviously pleased Ginny had asked. "I am taking Madam Pomfrey with me and we-"

"_Madam__Pomfrey_?" Hermione asked in a clearly astonished voice.

"Yes. What about her?"

"You're taking Madam Pomfrey to Antarctica with you?" Ron interjected.

"Yes. I have great respect for Madam Pomfrey." Luna cleared her throat. "Anyway. Madam Pomfrey and I are going to speed across the land in a tank made for war."

"Why will you do something like that?" Seamus blurted out in a tone that made it clear he thought what Luna said was really stupid.

"We were hoping to catch up with the upuitos." She smiled and looked around. Her eyes glazed over and her she switched into story mode as Ron had. "As I said, we sped across the land, going as fast as we could. We both knew that to catch an upuito you had to be extra speedy. We'd gotten the fastest tank from the army and couldn't help but think we spotted the upuito once or twice." Her voice droned on sadly as she continued her story. "I pushed my foot to the pedal and we zoomed on a bit faster."

"How fast were you going?" Neville asked eagerly. Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"The gauge was broken so I couldn't tell." She glanced at him. "But it was fast."

"So..." Ginny asked after a few moments, in which they had once again fallen into silence. "Did you catch the upuito?"

"Sadly...no." Luna bowed her head and Ginny patted her shoulder in comfort.

"I would find a toad." Ginny said trying to get Luna's mind off it. "During my summer, I would definitely find me...a toad."

Everyone laughed like it was joke. Well, everyone but Luna, who looked up with a knowing smirk.

"A toad?" Hermione asked with another small laugh.

"Yes." She smiled brightly. "Then, I would kiss it and it would become my prince. We would fall in love and live happily ever after. The End." She declared.

Neville poked Trevor. "You could borrow him I guess." He smiled. "Might not be to useful though..."

Ginny smiled, remembering her earlier thoughts. "Thanks."

When the compartment door slid open for the fifth time, Dean and Parvati stood in the doorway.

"We were hoping to find you all here. Decided we had enough...alone time." No one missed the wink that Parvati cast towards Lavender as she said it. "You can come back." Seamus stood and Lavender shoved him as she did the same.

"What's your problem?" He asked stupidly. Lavender huffed, and Parvati looked at her oddly. The four of them left the compartment, and they heard Lavender whisper that she would tell Parvati later.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed jumping up. "Ron, we need to patrol the halls for a bit."

"Fine, fine." He mumbled, stretching as he stood. The two of them left the compartment and everything fell quiet. Luna picked up her newspaper and opened it.

"Wait!" Neville said suddenly. Ginny and Harry glanced at him. Luna simply lowered her newspaper and stared at him.

"What is it Neville?" Ginny asked.

"I..." He swallowed nervously. "If I could do anything this summer. Anything I wanted..." He paused again and looked down at his hands, which were ringing nervously in his lap. Then he looked back up and his gaze hit Luna's dead on. "I would ask out the girl I like."

Ginny bit her lip and looked away with a smile. _Score one for Neville_. She thought, cheering him on silently.

"Neville..." Harry muttered and Ginny glanced over at him. "You don't really have to wait for the summer...do you?"

"I...no." He declared, standing up. Neville had finally gained some guts. "Luna..." He smiled softly. "Can I see you in the hall?"

Luna sprang out of seat and followed Neville out into the hall. When the door had shut completely, Ginny broke out in laughter. When her humor had subsided, she glanced at Harry again and noticed he didn't even have a smile on his face. Instead, he was frowning intensely.

"Harry?" She asked frowning also. "What's wrong?"

"I don't see anything funny..."

"Well..." All right. Now she felt stupid. Thanks Harry. "It's not funny exactly. The two of them are just so cute, and it's taken Neville so long to ask her out. When he has been overpowered by his feelings for her for more than a year now."

"Well, I still am missing the humor." He looked out the window and Ginny felt even stupider.

"I..."

"It takes a lot, of course, to tell someone you like them, especially when you have no idea how they feel." Harry muttered.

"I know." Of course she did. What did he think she went through every time she looked at him? Besides what she was feeling right now, which was to give him a swift kick in the shin. "I know exactly what you mean."

"You talking about your toad?" He laughed. "Not sure if it wants to be kissed by you, is it? Not that I blame it."

Ginny gave into her impulse and kicked his shin. Which only made Harry laugh harder. Ginny harrumphed and leaned back in her seat glaring at him.

"Well, at least I told what I would do on my summer."

"I didn't really have time. Everyone else took there turn, then they had to go." He shrugged.

"Then tell me now."

"Why?"

"Why not?" She retorted.

"Hmm...I guess I don't have a reason." He stretched out as he had earlier and his foot rested next to hers again. This time, she had no impulse to move hers. "I would...go to Girmmauld place."

"You would?" She asked, amazed. Harry hadn't returned there since before Sirius had died.

"Yes." He nodded and nudged her foot with his. Ginny nudged back and took it into slow consideration that she was playing footsies with Harry. "It's officially mine. Sirius had no one else for it to go to. I was just about the only family he had left..." His voice faded. Their feet kept up with the nudging.

"Yea..." She inserted to help him along with the story.

"So, I would go there and clean the place up. Using everything I could. I mean, this is _my_ fantasy summer." Harry smiled. "I would make a room for my bedroom, a room for games...hmmm...that house has so many rooms I could supply your whole family with one." Harry joked.

"I doubt it." Ginny said with a laugh.

"Back to my summer." He continued with another nudge of his foot. "One day I will be walking through Daigon Alley, to buy some more supplies and decorations for the house...when I'll see her."

"See...her?" Ginny asked, pausing in their game of footsies.

"Her." He confirmed.

"Who is this...her?"

"Well, she's the girl of my dreams. The girl I am going to fall in love with." Harry's voice grew to a whisper. Ginny foot had stilled entirely, and her body had gone stiff. "The girl I plan to grow old with, to live in Grimmauld Place with..." He stopped and Ginny could feel his gaze on her. But she refused to look at him.

She didn't want to know this. Didn't want to hear about Harry falling in love, growing old...She swallowed the lump in her throat that contained the tears she refused to release. Composing her self as much as possible, she looked over at him, moving her foot as far away as possible from his.

On the seat next to Harry, Trevor let out a loud _ribbit_ and Ginny's attention flashed to him. She couldn't help but thinking that she might really have to kiss him...

"Want to know something odd?"

"I..." She swallowed again. _No, not really._ "Yes."

"When I see this girl in Diagon Alley, the streets are crowed and it's hard to pick out any one person in the crowd. But, I notice her. Even though she is short, she can't be missed. Want to know why?"

Ginny's mind screamed for her to say no. But why embarrass herself now?

"Yea." She nodded, her neck feeling stiff.

"Her hair."

"Her..." Ginny stared at him oddly. "her hair?"

"You can't miss it." His voice had lost its casual tone it had held through the conversation. "The color...it's amazing. Want to know what it is?"

"Sure." _Once again, No._ She glanced away from him.

"It's red. Weasley hair red." Ginny's eyes snapped to his, and their gazes locked. After a few moments of Ginny's shocked staring, Harry blinked and looked away.

"I told you it took a lot of courage to confess to the girl you liked. My courage meter has hit rock bottom and I don't think it's going to be building up again anytime soon." He smiled as he said it, but Ginny could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Harry." Ginny laughed a little as she said it and Harry stared at her shocked. Bloody hell. Now he thought she was laughing at him. "No, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just..." A giggle escaped her again. _Merlin_, what was wrong with her. "I really don't mean to."

"Don't bother Gin." He grumbled, his cheeks flushed. He looked out the window with a quiet sigh. Ginny sighed too and glanced at her hands. She could feel another bout of laughter coming and didn't know how to stop it. Nor did she know what her problem was. There was something strange happening!

She glanced at the seat beside her and noticed the Quibbler paper she had sat down earlier. Well, at least she didn't have to kiss any toads now. As if hearing her thoughts, Trevor let out another _ribbit_. Ginny glanced up and completely lost it.

The laughter seeped from her and she ended up clutching her chest when it was over.

"Ginny!" He exclaimed staring at her. "What is so funny?"

"I was just thinking about the toad." Ginny laughed again. Harry frowned.

"The toad..." He spoke slowly, as if teaching a three year old how to tie their shoes. "The one you want to kiss."

"Yes. That one. When I first saw the article..." She paused to laugh again. "I told myself I was going to find me a toad and kiss it. It would become my prince and steal my heart. Thus, taking my thoughts off.." She smiled this time, containing her giggle. "Off you."

"Me?"

"That's right." She continued to hold her side, which was still hurting from the laughter. Harry moved over to sit on the other side of the Quibbler. He picked it up and flipped through it. He stopped at the article and skimmed over it. Then he flashed it in front of her eyes.

"This is the article?"

"Yea-" She broke out in laughter again. Harry glanced from the paper and back to her. Then he sunk back onto the seat, letting it all sink in.

"So, does this whole frog thing mean that you like me?"

"Of course." She laughed again. "I have since-" Her words and laughter were both cut off by Harry's lips meeting hers. She fell silent instantly. He pulled back slightly and smiled at her. Ginny's tongue darted out to lick her lips, which were suddenly all too dry.

Ginny had no idea where her laughter had run off to. But she couldn't find any in her right now. Especially as Harry lowered his head again.

"I thought that would work." He whispered as their lips met again. When she heard the all too familiar slide and click that signaled someone entering the compartment, Ginny realized how much she hated that stupid door.

Neville glanced at them, noted their position and flushed. "H-have either of you seen Trevor?" He muttered looking around. He found Trevor sitting where he had left him. He grabbed him off the seat just as Harry and Ginny burst into laughter.

"Right...well...Luna's waiting." Neville continued mumbling as the door began to slide shut behind him. "I'll just leave you two-"

_Click_.

**

* * *

**

**The End.**

**

* * *

**


End file.
